The nightmare kids
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: There are new villains in the city called "The Nightmare kids" And the PJ masks are the ones to stop them


It all started at Connor's house as he and his big sister Trisha were sitting at the couch watching T.V

_"Breaking news there was a seismic earthquakes last night and people have become black and white and with no explanation of how this happen! And also an unknown yellow speedster has been running around planting bombs and this is all we have to say!"_

"That sucks well if you excuse me Lil' bro I have to jam my guitar." Trisha said as she goes back upstairs to her room

"This is too dangerous than I ever thought." Connor thought as he calls his friends through tablets

"Guys did you see the news?"

"That's right Connor man this is some dangerous situation we have to fix." Greg said

"And we have to find out and put a stop to it!" Amaya said

PJ masks we're on our way, into the night to save the day!

**AT NIGHT**

The trio just become the PJ masks and flew to HQ and to be greeted by PJ robot

"Anything we need to find PJ robot?" Catboy asked

PJ robot checked some clues around the city using the PJ picture player and found a total disaster in the area

"Okay we need to be quick if we want to stop this situation to the Cat-car!"

The trio went to the Cat-car as they buckle-up their seatbelts and drive towards their destination. Once they arrive they see the entire place a mess! The road has a big crack and all of the vehicles and buses are piled as dump vehicles and all of the trash were littered on the ground and few buildings are on fire. The PJ masks hop off and to their surprise Armadylan has turn into black and white and they approach him.

"Armadylan are you okay?" Gekko asked but Armadylan just stand there like a zombie

"This is getting worse it's giving me the nerves." Catboy said feeling unsure what do to with this situation

"Don't worry we will sort this out if we can." Owlette said

"_You think you can sort this out B***?_" A voice said calling Owlette the B word

"Hey that was mean and who said that?" She asked until the trio noticed 4 kids on their age standing on the broken bus

The middle wore a black suit with purple tie and has red hair with red eyes and black shoes. The other one was a girl she has blonde hair white sweatshirt and wears black leggings under her pink skirt and wore pink rubber shoes. And the other one wore a red sports jacket and black pants and white sketchers shoes. And the last wore a purple jacket under his red shirt and has afro hair style and even wears orange shorts and wears basketball shoes.

"Um who are you?" Catboy asked

"We are the most dangerous villains around this dump of a city we are the NIGHTMARE KIDS!" The kid in the black suit said

"And what you just called me is really mean and insulting." Owlette said as she was pissed of what the kid in the black suit called her

"My name is Vance the leader of the Nightmare kids and the other one is Chloe and my girlfriend and second right hand man." Vance said

"Aren't you too young to date?" Gekko said

"Who cares Lizard moron we're the nightmare kids and we will do whatever we want! Now this is Nicholas the third member of my group and he Is a softy."

"Hey I maybe a softy but I am still dangerous as you guys!" Nicholas wined

"And the last but not least Danny the man of my group and he is also the fourth member."

"Yo-yo what's up want to bang?" Danny asked

"Whatever you do, you have to stop because we are the PJ masks and we are going to stop you!" Catboy exclaimed

"Oh really can you stop some of our powers we share but unique?" Vance asked

"Powerful clap!" Danny said as he perform a strong clap thus pushing the PJ masks to the wall

"My turn and can you chase me if I do this?" Chloe asked as she uses her super cheetah speed and speed around the trio and felt dizzy but recover

"Well I can do that you know I have myself a super cat speed." Catboy said

"Well actually cheetahs are faster than cats because cheetahs are big cats." Chloe said

"Looks it's my turn." Nicholas said as he forms a portal on his right and goes in and comes out and scares the PJ masks behind them

"Now my turn and I want you losers to feel THIS!" Vance said as he grab Gekko and electric shocks him and the two PJ masks were shock when they saw that and Gekko lay on the ground

"That's it you gone too far!" Owlette said feeling angry and fly towards the 4 villains

"Feel one of this powers we share!" Vance said

The 4 use Telekinesis one of the powers they share and use on Owlette as they Telekinesis her to the trash can

"Super cat speed!"

Catboy cat speeds to 4 but the 4 punched on the ground causing seismic earthquakes and Catboy quickly leaps to the nearby roof

"How was that to survive an earthquake?"

Until then they used laser eyes (But less harm lasers) Towards Gekko. Gekko quickly reacts and uses his super Gekko shield to bounce the lasers back to them and hit Danny

"Oh you think you're tough huh?" Danny asked

He uses his Telekinesis on a tree and to Gekko and Gekko quickly uses his super Gekko muscles to punch the tree

"You called that a punch?"

"I am the only muscles of this team." Gekko said

"Oh it's that so, how about if you could survive this punch?" Vance said

The 4 again used one of the powers they share and this time it's dangerous their fists are glowing white and the PJ masks trio knew what are they going to do."

"Everyone look out!" Catboy shouted

Until then the 4 were about to punch the trio but the three dodge their dangerous attacks as their attacks destroy a building instead

"That was so dangerous." Owlette said

Danny uses his powerful clap on the trio as he's clap pushes trio into nearby trashcans

"This is so good I love seeing people getting trashed!" Chloe exclaimed and laugh like a spoiled little girl would laugh

"Now let's get out of here." Vance said as they disappear through Nicholas' portal

"What are we going to do these guys are too dangerous?" Gekko said

"I don't know but we're not giving up we have to follow them and come up with a plan." Catboy said

FEW MOMENTS LATER

The trio hid behind the bush as the nightmare kids were in front of Romeo's lab and Chloe uses her laser eyes to shoot the lab thus getting Romeo's attention

"Who is interrupting my sleep, oh who are you?" Romeo asked

"We are the nightmare kids I am Vance, this is Chloe, Nicholas and Danny." Vance said

"Then what do you want?" Romeo asked

"We are going to mess with you little pharmacist." Danny teased thus making Romeo pissed off

"Hey no one calls me that!" Romeo shouted

"Yeah and right we'll call you little pharmacist as your worst nightmare." Chloe said

"Robot get them!" Romeo ordered as Robot came and stop the nightmare kids but Chloe quickly uses her cheetah speed around Robot thus making him feel dizzy. And Vance uses his telekinesis on Robot and threw him on the water.

"You're going to pay for this!" Romeo said

"Powerful clap!"

Danny uses his powerful clap on Romeo and his lab this making him and lab fall back

"Now let's mess with other people." Vance ordered as they disappear

"Where do they go now?" Catboy asked

"PJ robot can you give us their location?" Owlette asked through the earpiece as PJ robot found their location. "Okay thanks, alright he said that they were at the museum."

**AT THE MUSEUM**

Night Ninja and his second in command, Ninjalina who are training with the Ninjalinos for more Ninja lessons

"Alright my Ninjalinos from now on you're going to practice using a sword." Night Ninja said as his men cheered until the moment was interrupted…

_"Sword eh might if we could use one of those…"_ Vance said as the Ninjas turn around only to see the Nightmare kids standing

"And besides Ninja moves are lame and we like karate and stuff." Nicholas said

"Hey no one says Karate are better than ninja moves!" Night ninja said

"Oh yeah prove it but you're most likely going to be beaten." Vance said

Until then the new villains attack Night Ninja, Ninjalina and the Ninjalinos with karate skills and all of the ninjas tried to fight back with their ninja skills but it was no used after 4 minutes all of the ninjas lay down on the ground groan in pain.

"I will get revenge I swear!" Night ninja said as he groaned in pain and Chloe karate kick him on the stomach

"Now that's what you get for messing with the best!" Nicolas said

"Hey I am best Ninja around here doofus!" Night ninja shouted but only to be karate kick in the balls by Vance as the Ninjalinos cringe when they saw that

"C'mon everyone the fun just started let's go find some more people to mess with!" Vance said as they disappear again

The PJ masks arrive with the Cat-car but they were too late

"Oh no we're too late, they hurt Night ninja too!" Gekko exclaimed

"We have to do something about it." Catboy said

The trio got off the vehicle with Catboy holding some painkillers and gave to Night Ninja

"Use it wisely Night Ninja or else you'll kill yourself with it." Catboy said

"Why are you helping us?" Night ninja asked

"Because a hero helps anyone don't you remember that?" He asked

"Well those guys just beat the heck out of us!" He wined

"Where did they go now?" Gekko asked

"They said they will mess with other people." Night ninja answered until Owlette realized

"Their going to mess with the wolfies next!" Owlette exclaimed

"We have to do something!" Catboy said

**FEW MOMENTS LATER**

"Where are they?" Chloe asked

"Those Wolf scum were supposed to be here i supposed." Nicholas said

"But where are those dorks?" Danny asked

_"Hey who are you calling us dorks?!_

The Wofly kids angrily walk to the nightmare kids who smirked

"I am glad you show up _wolf dorks_." Vance said as he and the three laugh at the wolfies

"Wait are we dorks?" Kevin ask

"No we're not Kevin!" Rip said

"Now let's have some fun with you dogies." Danny said

"Doggy? We're wolfs we're wild and dangerous!" Rip said

"Oh yeah can this be dangerous to you?" Danny asked as he uses his powerful clap on the wolfies as they fall on their back

"You called that attack? Really lame." Howler said as they use their howl power but they dodge it

**"Stop you are going too far Nightmare kids!" **Catboy shouted as the 7 turn around only to see the PJ masks

"It's those PJ masks again ready to lose and especially you B***!" Vance said

"Stop calling me that!" Owlette shouted

"B***, B***,B***!" Vance said

"That's it super owl feathers!"

Her owl feathers pins on Vance

"Get them!" Vance ordered

Chloe uses her super cheetah speed to make feel dizzy but Catboy uses his super cat speed and speed around Chloe until she passes out. Danny was about used his powerful clap but Owlette quickly uses her super owl wing wind to push Danny thus falling him into the trash can. "Now that's payback!" Nicholas summons a portal and goes in and out behind Gekko and Gekko quickly uses his camouflage so he cannot see him and quickly scare him. And Catboy was about to stop Vance as he uses his telekinesis on a tree to hit Catboy but Catboy uses his super cat jump and leap on Vance as he loses his balance and fall into the trash can.

"Time to end this Nightmare kid madness Super cat speed!"

Catboy speeds around the 4 villains and ties them with his cat stripes as he make sure the cat stripes are strong enough to hold them

"How do we get this thing off?" Chloe asked

"Actually you can be free if you do one thing." Owlette said

**FEW MOMENTS LATER **

The nightmare kids have fix everything they broke and destroy and even turn Armadylan back to normal after that every damage by them is completely repair and fix!

"Good we told you we can stop you." Catboy said

"Whatever you say Catboy and so do you B***!" Vance said calling her the B word again Owlette growls in anger as she was ready to kill Vance but Catboy calms her down

"We won't take it easy on you this time PJ masks!" Vance said as the nightmare kids disappear

_"PJ masks all shout hooray cause in the night we save the day!_


End file.
